The Obama Ethical Drama Deepens
by user 204.16.83.42 Originally posted March 9, 2007 at Faultline USA Even some Democrats are yelling to Obama: “Liar, liar, pants on fire!” Read on it gets worse and worse. . . According to Democratic political insiders at Hotline On Call, “We're fairly certain that Sen. Barack Obama (D-IL) raised $12 million through the first of March. Banked means banked; pledges don't qualify. About half has come from online donations. . .” That would be thanks to the useful idiot ill-mannered lefties who always sacrifice truth to power at Daily Kos and MyDD. This puts Obama out in front of the other Democratic candidates this quarter at least. Faultline USA Prediction: The horse in the lead at the beginning of this race isn’t likely to finish first! The Relativity of Obama’s Liberal Morality I want everyone reading this to realize that Obama is finally in the clear on his 17 year old fine of $375. in parking tickets dating back to his days at Harvard! The following is so funny. I actually thought it was a touch of conservative satire, but NO. This is a perfect example of liberal morality from a liberal blog. Barack Obama has paid his parking tickets that dated back to his Harvard Law days. ' Here are the details . . . Two weeks before the Illinois senator officially entered the presidential race on February 10, he paid parking fines he received while attending Harvard Law School in Cambridge, Massachusetts, a Cambridge city official said on Thursday I guess this puts him back on '' my list ''of top candidates. '''The not so hidden message in this: “If he hadn’t been running for president, it wouldn’t have mattered if he paid his tickets or not.” Obama’s Questionable Stocks??? This is from this morning’s Chicago Tribune. . . WASHINGTON -- Democratic presidential candidate Barack Obama began the news conference with a promise to "stick around" to answer reporters' questions about $100,000 he invested in two companies backed by some of his top donors.And stick around he did, following up on his answers Wednesday with a release later of one of the documents related to the investments. But the Illinois senator's explanations and the supporting document leave lingering issues about the selection of the stocks and the timing of their purchase. Controversy over Obama's financial dealings could be particularly troubling to the senator because of his advocacy of high ethical standards, both in the state legislature and Congress. He also has benefited from a reformist image.Obama already has had to contend with a controversy over his reliance on a major contributor, Tony Rezko, later indicted in a political corruption probe unrelated to Obama, in transactions related to the purchase of Obama's $1.65 million home. . . . H/T to the The Elephant Bar ...The investments that stirred concern involve two speculative stocks with business interests influenced by the government: AVI Biopharma, a biotech company, and SkyTerra, a satellite communications company. The transactions were first examined by the Web site thestreet.com and The New York Times later disclosed the involvement of Obama campaign contributors in the companies.AVI was developing a drug to fight avian flu and two weeks after Obama purchased the stock he introduced legislation to increase funding to combat the virus, which was spreading in Asia at the time. SkyTerra received government permission to build a national wireless network on the day Obama purchased his shares. . . '' 'New Black Thought is really giving it to Obama for all of his lies . . .' '' ''The more Barack Obama gets public exposure and attention, the more he seems to be morphing in to former Democratic presidential candidates, Al Gore Jr. and John Kerry. He seems to have a real penchant for embellishment and a problem with facts and dates. Add to this an ever growing list of ethical questions, and you have the perfect candidate for President of the United States. Before I go on, I realize that there are those who will defend the senator, simply because he is not a Republican, and others who will defend him simply because he shares our skin color. This post is not for you. It is for those who actually care about character and truth in a Presidential candidate. '' '' The rest of this is really worth reading!!! New Black Though is questioning Obama’s morality on these issues: ' 1. Sen. Obama's wife's 160% pay raise 2 months after his election to the senate. 2. Obama’s investments in fund raisers firms 3. His unpaid traffic fines 4. The senator's recent speech commemorating the 1965 Selma March '''(This one is too good to miss!!!) At first I thought that many of the negative portrayals of Sen. Obama were the work of the Clinton hit squad, however, recently the Senator from Illinois has been digging his own hole and throwing dirt on himself without any help from others. In his speech Obama evoked the names of everyone whose photo has ever graced a black church hand fan, or the walls of black homes for decades. There is only a big problem with all he said, John F. Kennedy was not elected president until 1960, and Selma not until 1967 when Obama was 4 years old and living in Indonesia, and his father had long since returned to Kenya. Essentially, '' everything Obama said was either a blatant lie, or a gross lack of knowledge of history. Furthermore, Obama's parents met and conceived Obama before Kennedy was even elected president, or inaugurated in January of 1960. The immigration and foreign exchange program he attributed to JFK was ''actually introduced under the Eisenhower (a Republican) administration. . . ' ' One of my most viewed and commented upon entries is certainly worth re-reading, especially for the comments still coming in daily!!! Obama’s Marxist Liberation Theology Church Permalink for this entry: http://faultlineusa.blogspot.com/2007/03/obama-ethical-drama-deepens.html Trackback URL for this entry: http://haloscan.com/tb/txwise/3812496425513325868 '' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.42 Category: March 9, 2007 Category: politics Opinions Category: democrats Opinions Category: barack obama Opinions Category: 2008 Opinions Category: barack Opinions Category: news Opinions Category: president Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.